Midna's return
by dubb1
Summary: A year after the event of twilight princess, the hero of time gives midna the power to return to be with link but at a price. is it a price she's willing to pay for love?


A whole year passed since the day link left Ordon Village to go on a journey across hyrule along with his horse Epona. Colin had become much braver & was now being trained by his father Rusi, while his mother Uli watched taking care of her year old daughter.

"good son now run the drill again."

Listening Colin ran it again slashing the dummy with his wooden sword impressing his father.

"very good son your progressing almost as fast as link."

Hearing that filled the boy with much joy as he saw link as a big brother & the thought of being like him in anyway made him very happy.

"do you think he'll return father."

"I'm sure he'll come home any day."

A second later Colin saw his friend Beth running to Colin to tell not just him but his family.

"everyone come quick to the ranch ."

"is something wrong?" Asked Uli

"no it's link he's home he & epona are at the ranch hurry." She said before running back

Upon hearing of link's return both rusi & Colin race of leaving Uli who promise to be along later with the baby.

_**Ordon Ranch**_

Back at the ranch Link was overwhelm by question from everyone in the village wanting to know where he's been for the last year, but the numerous question made it impossible. Seeing this Mayor Bo order everyone to wait until tonight for answers when they hold a party properly welcoming link & epona back, agreeing everyone left say for the kids, ilia along with rusi & Colin who just arrived too.

"link my boy."

"hello rusi it good to see you & Colin again…I see you've become braver & stronger since the last time I saw you Colin."

"well father said that I'm old enough to learn swordplay."

"so what have been up to Mr. hero?"

"excuse me rusi but my father asked everyone to wait until tonight for the party that he is hosting."

"ok very well Ilia."

Leaving Colin at the ranch with the rest of the children, link decided to ask his childhood friend what she's been up to but before anyone could say a word they were all interrupted by the sudden appearance of Fado the main herder stepping out of his home.

"Link is that you?"

"hey fado."

"my boy it is great to have my favorite rancher back."

"he's been having such a hard time that the mayor had to hire so help."

"help?"

"oh you haven't me the new people who moved to the village." Said Colin

"come on out guys & meet Link."

Stepping out first was a shot chubby man with black hair; the second was a tall slim blonde man & the last a muscular man with red hair who height was in between the other two thought he was still taller than link all the same age as him. As all three hands advanced link had his eye on the red hair one that approached him first.

"so you're the hero everyone around hyrule been talking about."

" uh yeah I guess."

"Well…it's a pleasure to meet you the name's Groose." He said giving Link a bear hug."

" hey I'm calwin." Said the short one

"stritch." Said the tall one

"nice…to meet…all of you." Said link about to pass out

"that's enough groose I think he has the point." Said Ilia

Realizing what he was doing groose finally freed link letting the hero catch his breath.

"sorry I tend to overdo it when I meet new friends…"

Still catching his breath link noticed groose pulling ilia into a loving embrace to which she returned much to link's & even epona's surprise. The children all noticed link's shock & wanted talk to him about what he saw but quickly brushed it off.

"well we better get ready for tonight c'mon epona let's get you cleaned."

"that's okay link I can get her ready for you while you head to the bathhouse."

Ilia tried to lead epona away but the mare refused to move showing signs of concern for link but a soft look from him convinced her to leave with ilia. With them gone Groose & the others went back to work leaving link & the children alone.

"link are you ok?" asked Colin

"does he treat her well?"

"very well." Replied Beth

"then …I'm ok." He said racing off to his house.

Racing back to his house link was very surprise to see his home was still in great shape guessing that ilia had something to do with that. Once inside link gathered everything all he needed for the bath house including his ordon clothes to prepare for tonight.

"I better take a nap before heading to the bath house."

Laying down link quickly close his eye trying to get some rest but a sudden sound caused him wake up but not in his room inside a room that was completely black. Drawing his sword & shield link was ready for battle, sensing someone behind him link turned to face his opponent but to his shock he finds not an enemy but a friend an imp from his past.

"Midna!?"

"hello link."

"what are doing here & why are you still an imp I thought zant's curse was broken."

"does this form disturb you I am I that ugly in this form that you no longer care for me."

"I never said that."

"then you do find me attractive in this form & you do still love me."

"of course I do your beautiful no matter what you look like & my feelings for you is what pushed me to spend a year trying to see you again."

"it was a waste oh link why can't you understand that I am of the twilight realm & you are from the light realm we cannot be together. She said placing her hand on his cheek.

In response link place his hand on her cheek before asking her to look into his eyes & say that again if she truly meant it. Unable to say it midna & link both found themselves moving in on each other their lips about to meet.

"link…I…I…lo."

"OH Link."

Upon hearing his name called shocked him out of his dream & back to reality causing him to fall out of his bed. Jumping to his feet he was ready to yell at the one who ruined his dream but quickly held his voice when he realized it was Uli reminding him about the party later.

"oh dear are those the clothes you wore for the whole year?"

"yes."

"seem they've been put through quite the adventure why not let me clean & mend them for you."

"ok thank you uli."

"it is my pleasure dear after your finished with your bath drop them off at home on your way to the party."

With that she left off to prepare for the party herself while link went back inside, sitting on his bed link began to lament about almost kissing Midna in his dream & how when she touched his cheek it felt so real. Reaching into his bag link pulled out what used to be the Shadow Crystal a gift left behind by midna. Thanks to the triforce of courage still embedded in his left hand the dark magic was purified & absorbed into him allowing to be able to transform into a wolf at will as well as giving him heightened wolf like senses in his Hylian form along with communicating with animals. Rendering it nothing more than a souvenir but there still some problem such as his new instincts could take control at times, as he gazed up the stone a thought ran though him mind.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about midna."

Gazing upon link's home from a distance as he watched the hero leaves was a golden figure in the form of wolf with one red eye watching with sadness for the last member of his blood line who's been hiding his pain well for a long time.

"my descendent, my child, heir to all my secrets I know your pain all too well & I will not allow that pain to lead to your end as it did to mine…something must be done."

_**Twilight Palace**_

Sitting on her throne midna jump awake after having a dream about still being an imp & link telling her how beautiful she was not to mention how close they came to kissing.

" it's been so quiet & peaceful this past year…I miss being with link."

Since her return to the throne midna & her people have enjoyed peace but over the year her people became less reliant on her to protect them now that zant & ganon are gone. Leaving her yeaning for adventure like the one she had with link despite the circumstances that brought her to him it was a blessing despite the way she treated link at first it was through him that her view on the light dwellers changed resulting in her developing feeling for due. Due to feeling it could never work out she destroyed the only thing connecting their worlds leaving behind not just the hero who saved her kingdom but the man who won her heart.

"I give anything to feel his touch for real again." She said rubbing her cheek where he touched her in her dream

"Anything?" said a voice from no where

_**Ordon Village **_

Making his way to the party link noticed ilia walking with groose, his friends & epona walking towards him. Link could see that epona wasn't happy; Ilia had woven different roses into her mane, unknown to everyone except link epona didn't like roses.

"here's epona doesn't she look wonderful?"

"uh yeah looks great."

"she's a bright one your horse almost like know what we're talking about." Said groose

Both strich & calwin broke into laughter commenting about no animal is that smart no matter how well train. Offended epona was about kick them both but link quietly calmed her followed by ilia telling her not to be bothered by them as they left leaving link & epona alone.

"those two are fools." Said epona to link

"they just don't know you like I do…by the way are you ok with you mane like that I know you're not fond of roses."

"no but ilia work hard so I will bare with it tonight."

After dropping all his adventure gear link & epona made their way to the party which took off the moment they arrived. With everyone gathered link begin to tell everyone about his adventure enthralling everyone about the dangers & people he saved.

"that was amazing but what were you questing for." Said Beth

"let's just say I was looking something very important."

"did you find it."

"no but I'll keep looking." He said happily

After the story all of the children went to play with epona who was more than happy to give rides to them.

Wanting to test link's progress as a knight Rusi challenged him to a duel while the other looked on, at first it appeared that they were evenly matched until link began showing off sword skills that no one seen before while becoming aggressive winning the duel. Surprising everyone mainly Rusi who knew that those moves were from an ancient style that has not been seen for centuries.

"where did he learn those moves?" thought rusi

_**Earlier in Twilight palace**_

Upon hearing the voice midna became ready for battle as she looked for the intruder.

" peace child I am a friend from the past."

"then show yourself."

"very well…look behind you."

Turing around she found a man standing in ancient gold hyrule armor fashion after a wolf, midna became shocked when she saw the man's face as it looked just like link. For a few second her mood lifted but the second she saw the differences such as the eye patch &that he looked slightly older.

"who are you!?"

"do you not remember the spirit who taught the hero to seek power through courage."

"how are you here & why do you look so much like link."

"my spirit has been set free now I am no longer bound to hyrule…& I am able to take the form of the man I once was."

"that does not explain the way you look."

"the hero & I share many things…face, name & blood."

"I see." said midna being very surprise

"now are you willing to listen?"

_**Later in ordon village**_

The party was over everyone had gone to bed to prepare for the next day, as link lay awake he found himself unable to sleep. Unable to get midna out his head, she was the motivation of his journey searching for a way to see her again but failed now home still longing for the princess he loves.

"I need to go for a walk…on second thought"

Suddenly link's eyes began to glow as white symbol appeared on his forehead as he grew fangs, his hand & feet began to grow claws while turning into paws. Black & white fur began to overtake his whole body until he had become a full blooded wolf but with the mind of link still in control.

"why walk when I can run."

Dashing out of his window link made his way north to the ordon forest, running through the forest help clear link's mind as the full moon light beamed down on him. After a while of running link became very thirsty deciding to quench it at the ordon spring, reaching the spring link wasted no time drinking from it.

"wow you've really taken to this wolf thing."

Hearing a voice link gritted his teeth ready to fight whoever it was but upon seeing who it was all he could say was…

"midna."

"hello Link." Replied the imp

_**Earlier in Twilight palace**_

"Fine!"

"I know your heart longs for the boy."

" how do you know that?"

"because his heart longs for you my child."

"he does?"

"since he freed me from my regret I have watched over him…now I fear he may make the same mistake I made centuries ago."

"mistake?"

" long ago in my search for a lost friend I poured most of my efforts into so much that I wasted my life & created the regret that had me bound to hyrule…now I fear he is making."

" he's searching for me?"

"that is why I need your help… I need you to return to hyrule…"

"I cannot unlike you I am not a spirit & I destroyed the only way a physical being can travel trough between realms."

"there are other way in & out of the twilight realm."

"even so I cannot survive in the light realm zant's curse was the only thing that allowed me to survive despite still being vulnerable to the spirit's light until Zelda gave me full protection from the light."

"which is why I brought this."

The hero then pulled out a mask & gave it to midna upon examining it to her surprise it looked just the imp form zant had cursed her with minus the headdress.

"is this some kind of joke!?"

Giving a full explanation the hero explained that after the spell placed on midna was broken upon Ganon's death bits of the spell still remained & was collected & turned into a mask by him. Then taken to each of the light spirits who used their powers to balance out the dark magic by creating a protection spell then taken to Zelda who place on it improvements that would help midna live a normal life in hyrule.

"why wait till now to give this to me?"

"I spent a year making sure that it was safe for you so that you & him could be together… the mask will allow you into the light realm fully protected though you will be in imp form."

"how are we suppose be together with me as an imp he could never love an imp."

"isn't that his choice."

"these other improvements?"

"that's for you to find out but I will say this the mask cannot be removed by anyone but you & once remove you instantly will be transported back to the twilight realm for good…good luck child."

Suddenly the hero was gone leaving midna with the mask, as midna looked at the mask her heart & mind were telling her to different things. Her mind was telling her get rid of it sighting she could never have a life with link with her as an imp but her heart was telling her different that link loves her no matter her appearance & that her connection to link was very strong . Finally midna gave into her heart & placed on the mask while saying.

"let's just see where this will lead us."

_**Ordon Spring**_

Upon seeing midna the surprise was so strong that link lost focus returning to his Hylian form, to midna shock link had nothing on but underwear. There was nothing but silence until link found the courage to speak.

"midna you're here & why are you an imp again."

"let's just say that this was the only way that I can see you… so that I can tell…"

"tell me?"

" to give up on us being together."

" why would I do that?"

" I know you spent a year looking for a way into my realm …it was a waste oh link why can't you understand that I am of the twilight realm & you are from the light realm we cannot be together." She said placing her hand on his cheek

" you know you said the same thing in a dream I had earlier today."

" a dream." She thought

"now listen to me I knew that when I started my search a year ago that I might just be chasing a dream but that wasn't going to stop me I didn't care how long it was going to take I was going to keep searching…"

"why waste all that time in for me…I was so selfish to you when we met."

"but you changed midna you became bent on not just saving your realm but mine too something I took to heart."

"even if we could be together the only way I can stay is like this."

" I don't care about your appearance."

"but I do you deserve a beautiful love not an ugly imp." She said tearfully

"you're not ugly to me you never were I never thought that, whether you look like this or your true form I love you for you."

Leaning in to finally kiss her midna found herself being drawn in as she began moving in to kiss him back. What was left of her doubt was still trying to get her stop but it was too late. The feeling felt wonderful like the thing that was missing in both their live was found. Slowly breaking away midna fully accepted that she wanted to stay with link but she still wish she had more to offer to hero physically.

" I wish I had a better body ." She thought

Suddenly midna felt a strange sensation causing to break away much to link's concern but had no time to voice any when he noticed that midna had somehow became a little taller. Midna herself was also shock realizing that she discovered the improvement the hero told her, the ability to adjust her physical form.

" maybe I can combine the best parts of both my forms to create a new Hylian form." She thought

Testing out her new ability midna made herself even taller equaling ilia in height but stopping a head shorter than link's. Link was still in shock unable to figure out what was happening, midna was enjoying her new ability she now a more Hylian/twili like body but kept her impish curves & her highly attractive round ass.

"this is amazing …what do you think link?"

"I…I…"

"You're cute when you get like this….to bad I'm not done."

"You're not?"

"are these big enough to please."

Link watched in awe as midna's breasts began growing larger until they were big enough to rival telma's. During her breast growth midna allowed her nipples to show revealing that they were the same color as the markings on her arms & legs. Finish with her transformation midna realized that she was no longer a full imp, not full twili ether something in between her curse & true form a hybrid. Pressing new body against link rubbing her chest against his while she asked him.

"what do you think of the new me." She said swaying her tits

"how did you do that?"

"it's a secret to everyone."

Wanting to stop the questions midna pulled link into another kiss this time she slipped her tongue into his mouth surprised a first link found himself doing the same. The make out session only lasted for a short while but to them it felt longer as they slowly broke apart.

"Wow your pretty good link."

"thank I just went by instincts."

"speaking of which pretty brave of you to grab me down there."

Quickly realizing what he had did link while caught up in the moment had grabbed midna's ass.

"sorry I'm …"

"no I like it your warm hands feeling great."

The feeling of midna tits on his chest along with his hands resting on her ass was greatly arousing link thought he tried to remain in control he could not stop the raging hard on developing but only hopping midna won't notice."

"link is that what I think it is."

"I'm sorry I…"

Cutting link off midna took his left hand moving it between her legs letting feel how wet her pussy is.

"see there's no need to be embarrassed I'm just as horny."

Link tried to resist but his instincts took over as he started rubbing her pussy while squeezing her ass to her surprise & enjoy.

"oh link get a hold of yourself." She moaned

After a few seconds link's rational mind retook control causing him stop much to midna annoyance.

"why'd you stop it felt great…don't tell me your changing." She said turning away from him

"no it's not like that."

"then what is it?"

Taking a deep breath Link began explain since he absorbed the magic from the shadow crystal & he sometimes loses control as his rational mind gets taken by pure instinct making him act aggressive like a wolf whenever he gets too excited & that having her back & close to him like that makes him very excited.

"I am really that exciting?"

"yes…that why I'm trying to stay in control."

"you knucklehead you don't have to stay in control with me I like it when your being aggressive."

"are sure you'll be okay I don't want to go too far too fast."

"link no more talking just take me & be my first."

Deciding to make one logical choice link scooped midna into his arms carrying back to the village.

"link what are you doing."

"I figured it be best we move this somewhere private so I'm taking back to my house.

Agreeing with link midna enjoy being carried in link's arm, half way to the village link realized something that made him smile.

"what's so funny?"

"I just had a thought we look like a newlywed couple."

Hearing this made midna blush as she tried to hide it but it was obvious to link.

"do you think that a little too far."

"well since we already confessed our feelings to each other by hyrule law we're bound to each other by our commitment just not official until we have a ceremony."

This made midna blush again then smile at the thought as she rubbed link's cheek gently.

"very well my handsome wolfish husband."

"that you my beautiful impish wife."

Arriving back home midna moved link into the bed room where they continued to make out.

"Link." She moaned

"what?"

"My…my." Teased midna swaying her tits

Changing targets link began playing with midna's new tits licking her nipples while squeezing them.

"oh link don't stop please…so good."

Link wasn't planning on it as began sucking on her nipple hard as if he was trying to suck milk out of them. Midna was not prepare for this her body was still sensitive & link's assault on her tits was too more than she could handle as she came hard, embarrassed for cumming so easily but became annoyed when she heard link laughing.

"what's so funny Mr. hero?"

"you're just really cute when you blush."

"I'm not that cute."

"you are to me."

Hearing link say that midna lost her ability to keep a straight face as she began blushing & smiling as she decided thank him in a special way.

"why don't I show you something really cute."

Dropping to her knees midna moved in front of link, grabbing his trousers yanking it down. Freeing his cock midna was surprising at the size as she had underestimated the size leading her to ask.

"are you sure you're part wolf looks to me like you're part horse."

"very funny"

"amazing I had no idea he was this endowed it's making me wet just looking at it."

"midna what are you up to?"

"let's just say it's a way to say thank for making me feel cute & since you like my tits so much I thought I show you other fun things I can do with them." She teased

Wrapping her tits around his dick link thought he was being crushed by two mountains of soft marshmallows & love every minute of it.

"seem like he likes it well he's going to love this."

Lowing her mouth midna began giving him the blowjob of his life, link never felt anything so great before.

"ahh midna this feeling feels great."

Knowing link was enjoying her service she decided take it up a notch becoming more aggressive. Link felt the wolf inside taking over as his moan began to sound like a wolf howling. Midna decided to finish link off sucking as hard as she could pushing him over the edge.

"I'm cumming." He howled

Midna took in as much cum as she could but lost some, midna loved the taste of Link's cum it had a bittersweet flavor that she instantly became addicted to.

"not bad Mr. hero how'd you like your first blow job."

"it was great…not bad for a first timer"

" care to return the favor."

Jumping to her feet midna turned around sticking her ass out at link as she bent over giving link a perfect view of her big round ass."

"like what you see link" she tease

" I could stare at it forever" he teased back

"well time to stop looking."

Using her hair to create a hand midna pushed link's face into her ass, the hero showed no resistance but he did feel his wolf side taking over as he spread her cheeks apart.

"oh link don't hold back."

Diving in link's nose was press against her ass how while his mouth went to work eating out her pussy.

"oh link you're a natural eat me harder."

Pushing his tongue inside her began thrashing her inner walls, link became an animal despite being his first he was pleasuring her like a pro.  
"I can't hold it."

Midna could feel her love juice leaking about to erupt all over link.

"link I'm cumming I can't stop."

Releasing right into his mouth link swallowed as he could while savoring the flavor of midna's love juice. Barely able to stand she was caught by link who had pulled her into a embrace.

"midna I can't wait I must have you."

"then don't my hero….take me!"

Laying link flat midna straddled him positioning her pussy above the tip of his dick, lower herself she became filled with pleasure as she moaned along with link as he went deeper inside her but it turned to nervousness when the tip of his dick reached her hymen.

"midna."

Not willing to let anything she lowered herself all the way popping her cherry, filled with the pain at first midna began riding up & down trying easy it. Slowly the pain became weaker while the pleasure became stronger. Soon the pain was gone leaving nothing but pleasure.

"oh link you dick is so big it's perfect."

"so is your pussy"

"they were born for each other." Howl midna

"now & forever."

Giving into to his wolf side more Link grabbed her tit making midna moan for more.

"keep going you big bad wolf squeeze them harder."

The sounds of their moans were beginning to sound more & more like wolves howling.

"miidna I'm going to cum."

"do it fill make me pregnant with our child."

No longer able to hold back link came inside midna filling her up with his seed until nothing was left. Resting her head under link's chin while the sound of his beating heart lulled her to sleep, midna thought back to what the hero's shade said before about returning to the twilight realm deciding not. Her people no longer need her & despite retaining some feelings about her appearance she knew that link needed her more & so did she."

"I'm finally right where I belong with my hero."

Watching the home from a distance the golden wolf gave a simple nod before saying.

"well done young ones may your love give you both strength in facing the coming darkness that is descending."

End Of CH 1


End file.
